bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onna Vincent
"." -HF Appearance Personality History Plot Current Power and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Unlike her male counter part Onna Vincent is able to see the vast of spirits and ghost trapped in the world of the living with her actual eyes Shunpo Master: While only being a Reikurôn (Cloned Soul), Onna Vincent has shown exceptional prowess in the field of Hoho just as her male counter part Vincent is. Though currently showing a degree of skill that she still has not yet unlock it to its full potential as her counter part, not able to create clones when using shunpo. Swordsmanship Specialist: Unlike her male counter part, it has become easy for her to wield her blades, like if an extension of her own arms. Owning the blade coming natural to her, Onna has become an exceptional swordsman, able to place the hilt on her mouth and still be able to fight as if she where fighting with her zanpakutou gripped on her hands. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Being a female counter part of Vincent Canicus has proven to be fierce, Onna has an incredible sense of fighting given to the fact she is more flexible, and agile then he male counter part. Onna can easily bent backwards catching herself while using her leg to kick any weapons in the opponents hands. rookie Kidō Practitioner: Though being Vincent Canicus clone she does not poses his knowledge of his skills. Aiming to better her knowledge and skill the only kido, she is able to fire in rapid succession is the Shakkaho. Her skill in this is quite impressive since she can almost always learn the kido by hearing it's incantation just once. *'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon; English Dub: Red Flame Cannon): Generating high-temperature flames discharging it from each hand generating an orb of crimson red energy into her palm or finger in return shooting towards an object or enemy. Though the destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy Onna has been able to fire it as potent as a slightly weaker version of an arrancars bala. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Notable Features: Brown Honey eyes. Zanpakutō Nimoto Hikou (二元火雷, The Double Source Of Fire & Lightning): Is a Dual Kido-Type Zanpakuto which could only manipulate reaitsu to be fire and lightning giving the illusion it has both element. Of these two, the two blades are each others equivalent with the first. In it's sealed form, Nimoto Hikou takes the appearance of two regular sized dual Japanese katana with bright silver blades which shine when the sun hits upon its blade giving it the feeling of being pierced by its burning blade with out it having to strike the opponent. The handles are a medium red color, and it's Tsubas are shaped like flames similar design to that of the shinigami flame symbol as seen on the soul gloves. Onna's zanpakuto is located on her back in the form on an x. Shikai: (始解, Initial Release) Its Shikai command is "Heaven heath my call, let your flames crash down and light my blade... and let your enemies feel heavens wrath... Ignite Nimoto Hikou" (,Tengoku, watashi no denwa o ukeru. Anata no hono ga kurasshu shi, watashi no ken o terasu Watashi no teki wa kaminoikari o kanjiru... Kagayaite irun NIMOTO HIKO) Nature itself is always a weapon to be feared in any sense of the word and often times, the two most destructive forces appear to be Lightning and Fire, Though Nimoto Hikou only controls the entity of fire, Onna makes it appear as though she has command over both, when the blade is released. Each blade corresponds to fire, holding them outward, the air shimmers around her, incandescence as her reiatsu builds around her body. With its name called out, the blades emerge, shedding their form visages in favor of their 'semi-true forms'. Each blade disregards their physical forms, devouring the metal of their blades and forming again in a solidified mass of fire. Each coming to terms with their forms before stabilizing, making the air quiver around them as they prepare to burn and scorch any of Onna's enemies. :: Shikai Special Ability: 'Nimoto Hikou compresses fire down into it's purest of forms taking the shape of lightning, by changing the atoms of the flame to become electricity Thus why its called "The Double Source of Fire and Lightning" Meaning Nimoto Hikou. *'Tenchu (The Wrath of Heaven, Only with both Zanpakutou): The only known, technique used by her male counter part, seeing as he had used this against her, analyzing his every move and technique Onna can unleash a similar slash to Vincent's Tenchu. Roaring flames and crackling lightning come rushing forth out of the striking range, traveling forward with enough destructive power to demolish multiple buildings with ease, almost completely incinerating them or pressing an electric jolt through the area creating explosions as a result. The energy itself even has a massive cutting power behind, making the burns and lightning far from the only thing to worry about, as it can cleave through a metropolitan office building like it were nothing but butter. Bankai (卍解, Final Release): Not yet achieved. Hollowfication Being Vincent's clone means also having Vincent's hollowficated abilities, while not retained or gaining the Calamity Virus. Onna has shown to be able to also hollowfy into her soko heishi form only able to ascend towards her hollow mode. Hollowfied Mode: After undergoing the manifestation of Hollowficated powers, her body also undergoes changes of its own. Having the color change of her eyes to orange red, her body also draws upon the appearances of that of the characteristic physical appearance of her Inner Hollow. The original spirit of her Hollow is that of a tiger and thus this has the effect of the black stripes that appear around her body. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': *'Augmented Physical Attributes': *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster"): Much like Vincent, Onna can fire an incredibly potent orange red Cero which resembles hot burning fire from any index finger or her hands. Credit *Zanpakuto-Leader- For helping with the first changes of Nimoto Hikou. *Art Credit to respective artist they know who they are and myself. Permissions to use their oc names